There are some things NP can't buy,the attitude of
by Eadlin
Summary: This is what happens when i get bored and get sugar-high people!


**There are some things Np can't buy,the attitude of this shopkeeper is one of them.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own neopets .

This story is done from the pov of a darigan uni shopkeeper and what he encounters and his feelings everyday.The thing about creating a shopkeeper as a pet is made up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Rage well at least that's what the owner of the shop called me when she created this shop and appointed me as shopkeeper. You see shopkeepers just look like an image of a pet with a sign under them saying: Rage says: "welcome" or something like that but we are kind of like a fifth pet that nobody looks after, the User just creates the shop, picks the shopkeeper, gives us a script to say to customers and restocks the shop and expects us to take care of the NP earned and look welcoming and be helpful. Shopkeepers hate their job, we don't get paid and it's rare we get time off. I'm lucky though, for some shopkeepers time off means losing their job and being replaced with a "cooler" looking shopkeeper, Lyra the owner of this shop and account won't replace me. She doesn't care who takes care of her shop as long as they look after the Np and aren't pink. Boy does she hate pink! I can't blame her though I hate pink too its….unholy……yeah…go ahead and laugh seeing as though you are hearing a darigan uni that looks like demon spawn complain of something being unholy…

Oh yeah back to speaking of lucky did I mention some shopkeepers are REALLY lucky? well say the user wants their shopkeeper as a pet they can look after, all they have to do is make a different shopkeeper and get rid of the one they want as a pet.Then they create a pet of the same species and give it our name and whoop di doo!they are reborn as a pet!and if the shopkeeper was painted in their previous uneventful life the owner buys a paint brush!

Well I don't think I'll ever be so lucky….sure Lyra is civilised and all and she only has three pets but I have a bad attitude and I'm not "cute" …when I say Lyra is "civilised" I mean she doesn't insult me often, she says hi but I get the impression she hates me since she glares if I offer advice on the best selling price for an item or just glares anyway. Which is just as well because I hate her just as much as she hates me. Speak of the devil in she steps….its snowing outside…she's wrapped up in a red scarf, apart from that she is in her usual black t-shirt, black leather pants a,black knee hich boots and her black trench coat, her waist length ebony hair always stays straight and her colbalt eyes that pierce through your soul glare up at me……_Don't look at me like that you ice queen……._

"I've come to restock"_ well duh you only ever come here to restock and collect np…I should get paid for this damn it…_ her calm voice cuts through the silence, I just glare straight back at her from behind the counter "the green kougra morphing potion will be lowered to 30,000np,I also want to put some codestones for sale for 4000np, some new battle dome gear will be 1000np each and don't call me ice queen" "I didn't maybe you need a cat scan or something hag"_ uh oh! Damn Im screwed!i shouldn't have let that slip and how the hell did she know that!_ Woah…I'm lucky she just glares at me and walks out of the shop.

Now I can see why she walked out of the shop as a bimbo mary-sue walks in ugh……she browses the isles with her faerie poogle and comes to the counter with PINK EVERYTHING! I try not to throw up as I squint to see the price tags through all the pinkness, it could drive a saint to drink! "that's 4000np please" I gag out…Lyra hates pink but she will sell something that's pink I don't blame her I wouldn't have it in my inventory. Sometimes I swear she makes me deal with it to torture me, what tortures me even more than the colour is that people pay high for pink items and I don't get any np, mind you though even np can't heal my scarred self after seeing that much pink.


End file.
